


Crimson Recovery

by fandomoverload



Series: Awake [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the story Awake.   Jane is going through his Recovery but Red John has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon yawned as the alarm clock beeped telling her it was time to get up. It was 9 AM and it was her first time back to work in two months. The thing was could she pull herself from this bed. She looked to he left and there they were, they weren't as wild as they use to be but the curls was just enough for her to run her hands through. If someone would have told her this time last year she would be sharing a bed with Patrick Jane. She would have thought they were nuts, but here she was and she couldn't be any happier.

Patrick Jane was being awakening by a horrible noise. At first his muddled mind was making it hard for him to decipher what it was but in the end he knew that it was Lisbon's alarm clock. He stuck his arm out to turn it off, but once again he was shocked when his arm refused to work. Why didn't it work? He could feel the panic building in his chest; he thought it might suffocate him.

Teresa wasn't surprised as the body beside her tensed. That was his morning routine for the last two months, she had no idea what he dreamt about when he went into a drug induced sleep but when he woke up and attempted to use his left arm it would shock him that it still didn't work quite the way that he wanted it to. She slid her other hand next to the one of his beside her and gave it a squeeze. Immediately he would smile and relax and she felt her chest tighten knowing that it was just her presence that made him feel this safe.

"Morning Lisbon." He smiled closing his eyes once more.

"Morning Jane." She replied as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled but he didn't open his eyes. She sighed and got up from the bed it was time to be a cop again.

*CR*

Patrick Jane quietly waited to hear the door to the bathroom down the hall click and his eyes snapped open. It was a new day, and he was still alive. At times he didn't quite know how he felt about that. After being in a world where both his wife and daughter were alive he didn't know if he preferred this one. Well that was how he felt at the beginning of every morning and then he heard the slightly off key sounds of one Teresa Lisbon singing Pat Benatar's Hit Me With Your Best Shot and that helped him remember that he was happy where he was now. He had about twenty minutes before she got back. He reached for the bar above the bed and hoovers himself into the sitting position.

*CR*

Wayne Rigsby finished off his Egg McMuffin and approached his partner in crime fighting Kimball Cho as he stood over a body in the middle of a golf course.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"John Doe found a few hours ago. Looks like he died sometime during the night, all Identification on him implies that he is Eric Stonewall of Pasadena."

"If that's what his ID says then why is he a John Doe?" Rigsby inquired.

"Eric Stonewall is safe and sound at home. We're running the prints on this one right now." Cho stated.

"The new consultant here yet, maybe he can tell us a thing or two."

"Hello boys." A voice from above said right on cue.

Wayne Rigsby didn't quite know how to take the woman that was coming towards him. She didn't look a day over 13 maybe. Her hair was one giant fiery red, curly ball that was in the center of her head. She wore a black lace headband across the front of her head. It was so out of place yet it worked for her. As she got closer he thought he was seeing things, but yes she wore Hello Kitty sneakers. You know the kind that your kid wears. They were so wrong for her dressy jeans and blue low cut sweater but for her it worked. She had piercing green eyes and a smile, why did that smile look so familiar?

"Hello boys, I'm Samantha Charles, and I will be your consultant for as long as you'll have me." She stated approaching the body.

Cho didn't like her. She was stronger than she tried to let on, which was the first thing that had his alarms going off. She wanted to shock people, that's why she showed up looking like a child, she wanted to be underestimated so she could go for the kill if need be. She walked around the crime scene like she owned the place therefore it was not her first one, and something told him that she had been on both sides of the law at one time. Lastly she was doing a cheap imitation of Patrick Jane. He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all.

"What are you doing?" he grimaced when she literally lied down so that she was face to face with the body.

""I'm getting a feel of him. Trying to see death through his eyes pick up on what he might of saw or felt right before he died."

"Good luck with that, have you called the boss?" Rigsby asked walking off from their new consultant.

"Yes but you know how it is." He smiled.

"He really is quite cute, and he's like a puppy I swear I went over yesterday and stayed the whole day he's hard to get away from."

"Sort of like Van Pelt." Cho added.

"We are not going to get into that again. Van Pelt and I well we both decided that it was better not to pick back up where we left off. Besides we just turned to each after Jane was hurt. It didn't mean much of anything."

"Oh it meant a lot more than you think." Cho smirked as he continued to walk in search of their car to try Lisbon again, and away from the odd consultant.

*CR*

He knew what he was doing to her. He was just adorable in sweats that she just wanted to crawl back in bed and do unmentionable things to him.

"What are you staring at?' he asked.

"You, you're doing so well and I'm very proud of you. I know that it's still hard, to say what you want to say but I don't mind having small conversations with you. You're here and for the moment that's all that matters. We'll get through this." She smiled.

Jane looked down at his hands. He was a lot shyer now since the accident. They said that there would be personality changes they may or may not be permanent. He knew at times like this he could stop it, and oh god was he blushing. Just shoot him now, but then he looked up and Lisbon was there soaking up the shyness and before he knew it she was kissing him again on the lips.

"Listen I don't know what you are up to today with Van Pelt but let's keep it legal shall we. I better go, I have a case and a new consultant to break in." she kissed him once more, and before she realized she had ruffled the little locks he had and was rewarded with the smile she knew and loved. His vocabulary may have slimmed but that man still could make her melt with one look.

*CR*

Rigsby couldn't remember the last time he had seen his friend like this, if ever. Samantha, or Sammy which she told them she liked to be called had caught his attention. She wasn't really doing anything spectacular, actually she was making tea, but some odd reason every little step she took Cho followed with his eyes.

"You're making tea?" Cho asked as he approached Samantha.

"Yea, I find it calming after going to a crime scene. Tea, it's a hug in a cup." She stated sipping from the blue cup.

"You can't use that cup, it belongs to Jane." He stated firmly.

"Oh does it? I'm sure he won't mind you see-"

"It's Jane's!" he shouted. He snatched the cup from her poured the contents down the sink and made a hasty exit.

Samantha smiled to herself; oh someone was missing their Jane.

*CR*

Grace Van Pelt quietly entered the home of Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon. Still saying or thinking that was still strange. No one had expected accept her when they released Jane from the hospital for Teresa to immediately say that he was going to move in with her. She expected the man was ill and he had just lost his mother. Of course Lisbon would take him in she loved him. She slowly crept in the kitchen and wasn't surprised at what she saw.

"What are you doing?" she asked approaching the island.

"Making tea, what if I was Lisbon, how were you going to explain yourself?"

"I have you know that I'm doing quite well with my physical therapy. She allows me to hobble from place to place and she has in fact seen me have a cup of tea and she must know I made it, now do you have the files." He asked taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Yea, but they aren't originals." She stated passing him the box. He fumbled with the lid because of his bum hand. He frowned at lack of originals.

"I couldn't very well tell her that I was bringing the Red John files to you now could I? What you are doing is wrong she's worried about you?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Look I still have problems with my hand as well as my leg, this whole side of my body has a mind of its own. You can't fake that Grace."

"I know that, but when she's here you barely say anything. She's afraid that your speech is still as bad as it was the day you came home. If you love her you wouldn't do this."

"I do love her and I'm keeping her safe. As long as Red John thinks that I'm incapable of taking care of Teresa then she is safe. The moment that he knows I'm better he will come out and that's when I'll get him."

"You so sure about that, you say that he's out to get her but you haven't shown me any proof. She thinks that Mrs. Garcia is coming here and taking care of you every day but she's not, she's been AWOL a month now."

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't! Sure you can dress yourself and you can make your tea, but what happens if you fall and I'm not here. I have to work too you know. I keep disappearing people are bound to get suspicious."

"I thought we decided on the lover scenario, think of it Grace you can pick the man of your dreams and court him to your liking. It's slow there anyways I have eyes and ears there now." He smirked.

"Oh yea, I heard about something that just happened on my way over here."

"Oh yea, what?" he asked as he begin to flip through the top folder.

"Cho nearly had a heart attack when she used your cup. When is she going to tell them she's your sister?"

"Sammy does what she wants when she wants it, besides you've seen her do we even look like we have the same mother and father?"

"No but Andy was of African descent right. I can see Andy when I look at her." Grace bit her tongue when she noticed the faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She stated reaching for his hand. He quickly pulled away.

"I'm fine. Mom was stupid going in there, she wasn't a cop, she wasn't a consultant. Thomas Snaps was a dangerous man and she tried to play hero!"

"Jane she was your mother, and while you were near death yourself she died. I know it has got to work not being able to say goodbye." She stated.

"I'm fine. I got to say my goodbyes." He stated looking to his left again.

"What is it you keep looking at?" she asked as she looked behind her.

"Nothing, so Cho misses me?" he asked smiling.

"Yea, she's there pushing his buttons. Rigsby said that she's like you. He also said that Cho said she was doing a cheap impersonation of you. Jury still out on Lisbon, she hasn't been around yet. "

"Why not?" he asked almost panicked.

"She's worried about you! She went In this morning worked on some paperwork, did a couple of interviews on the new John Doe case and right about now she's probably in a church praying for you to get better, only you are better and I swear to God Jane I'm giving you until the end of the week or I'm telling her myself!" she told him rising from the seat.

"You won't! You don't understand. He's watching I know he's watching for one sign that I'm better and then he's going to take her from me, but I can't let him have her and I won't let her go. Letting her go means he wins and I'm tired of being along, mom says that I should move on and I'm moving on!"

"You're killing her! She keeps wonder what you're doing when she's away, if she stays gone to long will you panic, Jane you are not better. They are things that you do that you don't even realize and it's hurting her but if you would show her how much better you are then she could deal with the little things. That's it she finds out today!" she shouted once more rising from the table.

"IF you tell on me I'll tell Rigsby about the baby!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Did he just say what she thought he said, no way he couldn't even know that.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"If you tell I will tell Rigsby about the baby. What are you about 4 months in? That coat is not fooling anyone that knows what to look for and I know what to look for. You can't tell Lisbon, I'm not better. I'm not I still have problems and she's like taking care of me. I just need time, iif…if….Red John finds out then Lismon will gat hart.. he'll kill…." The sentence got garbled up in a lot of incoherent grunts and he just stopped talking and turned away from Grace.

He really knew how to get her. He was telling the truth. He was much better, but still sometimes if he got upset or nervous his speech would worsen. He was far from cured and she knew that anything about Red John would definitely have him upset. She wasn't surprised when she went to hug him he actually hugged back. He was like a giant baby sometimes, and it was horrible but she loved this side of Jane. It took a blood clot bursting in his head to get him to let folks in that actually cared about him.

"I'm sorry. You stay here and do whatever it is you're doing with these files and I'll rundown to Krispy Kreme and get us some doughnuts. Since you know my secret I can share with you that I'm craving about a dozen of Glazed right now."

She wasn't surprised when he didn't look up at her. He was always ashamed after he let his emotions seep through. Yet another problem with damage to the frontal lobe, it was hard to suppress emotions.

"Don't try to get up or anything until I get back. I'll even get some bear claws for Lisbon for later." She quickly excused herself so that he could pull himself together.

Jane waited until the door closed telling him that she was gone. He took a few cleansing breaths and took the small card from his pocket. It was a simple thing really, it was white with the signature Red John Smiley face on it. It read:

Dear Patrick,

I was so sorry to hear of your current misfortune oh how I miss playing our game. It's a good thing you have the love Teresa there to help nurse you back to health. I'm sure she'll have you back on your feet in no time and then we'll really play.

He put it back in his pocket before Grace saw it. Didn't she realize she was keeping her safe?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two months earlier…..

Samantha Charles had just gotten back from a long assignment. All she wanted to do was take a long shower to wash off the stink and climb into her bed and sleep forever. The blinking of her answering machine caught her attention. She had over twenty messages. She listened to one of her mother's publicist. She probably wanted her face more than to have a real conversation with her but she called her anyways.

"Hey Norman, what's up?"

"Miss Sammy, I'm sorry, but I have some sad news for you."

"What my mother has yet another campaign she wants my face attached too. She found that perfect cardigan that I just have to try. Why can't she respect my work?" She nodded placing her revolver in her safe.

"Ms. Sammy I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother was killed in an accident." He said grimly.

"What? No, I just talked to her she went to see Patrick." She said in disbelief.

"She was going to see him through his surgery. Then she had a tour for her new line. You can't be serious."

"She decided to use her abilities to help your brother on a case, and well she was the killer's last victim."

"How's Patrick?" she asked her voice quivering.

"It's not good Sammy, you might wanna come.

*CR*

Present Day

Teresa Lisbon cursed as she left the home of one Eric Stonewall. The guy didn't care that someone was killed in his image. She explained that the guy was his build, same eye and hair color that he was just a stand in and that maybe there was someone out to get him. He just dismissed her. Times like this she missed having Jane in the car with her. He would have gotten a rise out of the guy. She went for her phone, but decided not to. He was fine, he had Grace and she would call if he had an episode of some kind. She still couldn't get over what had happened a few nights ago.

A few nights ago….

Teresa was far from being a light sleeper, but ever since Patrick had permanently moved into her bedroom she was back to sleeping like when she had to listen out for her brothers. She didn't know what had made her wake up at first, but then she heard it. Jane was crying, but not the kind of sobs she was used to hearing, no these were loud sobs of someone who was frightened. She could almost make out a never ending mantra of I'm sorry. When she followed the sound she nearly fell running to him he was on the floor by the bathroom door.

"I'm so sorry Patrick, I didn't hear you. Do you need me to help you get up?" she asked panicked searching for some kind of injury.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please just please don't hit me again." He sobbed.

She was stunned. Did he not know where he was? They had explained that this could happen. She just hoped that this was not permanent.

"Jane, take a look it's me Lisbon." She told him taking his face in her hands.

He looked right at her but she knew immediately he wasn't with her. He was remembering something from his past. She knew that he had nightmares before but now this was, this was something else. She saw that he was really trying to focus on her.

"It's not what it looks like. He didn't mean it. I was playing where I shouldn't have been playing and I fell I could've really hurt myself. He just wanted me to see what could have happened."

"Oh Jane." She took him in her arms and just held him.

There was so much to Jane that she didn't know, and a lot of it she didn't know if she would ever want too, but she loved him. She would see them through this; she hoped that when it all was over they both came out together on the other side.

*CR*

Present Day

Samantha Charles was no fool, and she knew when she made mistakes. She came in and was just so happy to be at the CBI that she didn't think of others feelings. She was going to be working with these people and getting to know them, she wanted them to like her as much as Jane. In some cases she wanted others to like her a little more; at least she thought she did. It was time to let the cat out of the bag.

"I think I owe you guys an apology. I just wanted you all to like me and it's my first day and I'm nervous. I mean you guys are the CBI and Patty talks about you all the time and-"

"Wait, you called him Patty, do you know him personally?"

"Oh well yea I thought you guys knew, every time I tried to reintroduce myself you guys cut me off. Now let's try this again. I'm Samantha Charles, I'm Patty's sister." She beamed.

The table fell silent.

*CR*

She knew that it was stupid but after her little reminder of what had happened a few days ago she found herself turning the lock of her backdoor and entering her house. She knew it was weird, but she just had to make sure that he was okay. Just one quick look and then she would be back to work and not pester him anymore until the end of the day.

The first thing she spotted was a very sleep Grace on her couch. She was surrounded by takeout boxes including two dozen boxes from Krispy Kreme. She wondered if Grace had told Rigsby yet. She and Jane talked about it at night, what the little red haired giant would look like. Well more of she talked and Jane said yes and no and maybe. She panicked, if Grace was asleep on the couch what if Jane had fallen or was somewhere having one of the episodes that he had with her a few days ago. She ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She opened the door and couldn't keep the smile from appearing on her face. He was sleeping. She never got moments like this, to really look at him when sleeps and at peace. Before she had to sneak to do it but now he was hers and she could stare at him all day if she chose too. That was what was still unreal about this, he was her boyfriend. Of course it has only been spoken out loud once but she knows when he looks at her what he feels for her. She's thrilled that once again she has overreacted and he is fine. She is just going to touch him and then she'll be on her way.

*CR*

Patrick Jane knew the minute that he was being watched. He could feel someone looking at him and at first he felt himself tense up, but then he smelt that familiar smell of cinnamon and apples and he knew that Lisbon had been to her favorite bakery. There most have not had the strawberry tarts that she liked because she had the apple instead. Why was she there? He knew why, she was worried about him. Maybe he would take this time and take Grace's advice. When he felt that she was close enough he opened his eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." He replied.

*CR*

Samantha Charles, or Sammy what she told them to call her by was Jane's sister. It was sort of hard to believe. She had spent the rest of the afternoon telling them of Jane as a kid. She got quiet when he turned ten and she had turned nine and they left the carnival. She told them that she sorry about not telling them at first but she just wanted them to get to know her as her and not because of Jane but she didn't want them to think that she was trying to take his place. She was far from that, she came straight there she hadn't even seen him yet.

"What was that you said about our John Doe?" Rigsby asked passing Sammy a cupcake.

"He's homeless. The clothes that he were found in didn't fit him. They were his size but they had been tailored for Stonewall. What better way to kill someone who won't be missed, he's homeless. I think that we she go to some shelters and show his photo. I think it's time we get him a name."

"Sounds good, come on you can ride with me." Rigsby said grabbing his coat.

"No, I think that I'll ride along with Cho for this, you need to stay here to fill in Lisbon when she gets back. Besides, I get this feeling that you'll be getting a visitor soon." She said grabbing Cho by the arm and pulling him from his desk.

Rigsby started laughing at the startled look on his partners face. He liked Sammy. She was filled with lots of energy and was mischievous like her brother, but she was open and not on guard. He wondered if this is what Jane was like before the murders. He sighed thinking of Jane. He would have to go and see him soon, he just it would be better than last time.

"Jesus Grace you scared me." He startled when he turned around a saw a very odd looking Grace standing there.

"Wayne I really need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

She quickly opened her purse and took a photo and handed it to him.

"We need to talk about that, I'm pregnant.' She smiled as she waited for his reaction to the sonogram.

*CR*

Lisbon mentally scolded herself when she woke up. How did he do those things to her? He said hi and before she knew it they were on the bed making out. She had just come home to check on him and then have quick lunch but they were making out. She could still feel how hot he made her when his hand slid up her top and he unfastened her bra. She regretted that she stopped him, it was wrong. He wasn't at his best and it would be wrong for her to take advantage. She could see the hurt all over his face though and she was sorry for that.

He felt when she woke up. Maybe Grace was right, he had said hi to her and the she told him about the case that she was working on. He was mentally trying to make the list in his head like he normally did, but they were getting jumbled making his head hurt. Then he decided he would do something else, screw talking he decided to take the physical approach.

Her mouth felt so good touching his. He tried to think back to the past three months and he realized they must have kissed a total of four times. Not real kisses either, just pecks in the morning and he had to remedy that. He leaned in and tried his best to prove how much she meant to him with his tongue. It worked because he could feel her pulse speed up and her pupils dilated. They dilated and that meant she saw something that she wanted and that something was him. He was glad that she had chosen the side that he could control and with his good hand he began to fumble for the clasp for her bra. In a instant he had it off and he gave her left boob a squeeze which resulted in a sexy moan escaping her lips. He would remember that moan forever, because it lit a fire inside of his very being and also his pants. This was it; they were going to do it. Then just as quick as they started it she stopped it. She told him that he needed his rest and she snuggled closer to him.

"I want you to do your best for Angela this afternoon. Grace had to leave so Angela will be sitting with your this afternoon." She kissed him on the cheek rising from the bed.

"I don't need a sitter." He complained.

"Yes you do. You're not safe to be left alone, do you realize what I would do if I came back and something happened to you."

"Lisbon wait." He asked urgently.

"What? What is it?" she asked frantically.

"I love you." He said as he closed his eyes.

She was stunned. He had never really said it. "Love you." then he shot her and little things but he had never just come out and said it. He said it and now he was just lying there with his eyes closed. Did he not realize what he had just said?

'I love you too." She finally managed to say. "Jane?" "Jane?" she questioned.

She sighed when she realized he had fallen to sleep.


End file.
